Scorned
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Continues my picket fences universe. When his family is shattered by a kidnapping Clint will do anything to get his son back
1. Chapter 1

Title: Scorned  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Clint/Natasha, Steve/Maria  
timeline: AU continuing the Picket fences universe  
Summary: Clint and Natasha call on old friends when their son is kidnapped.

Clint Barton code named Hawkeye, retired, was asleep in spare quarters at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Norfolk, Virginia. The ringing of a video phone on his bedside table woke him at two thirty seven on a tuesday in July. Hawkeye blinked at the harsh light from the small screen. He instantly recognized his wife Natasha's number as it flashed across the bottom. Fear inched it's way up Clint's spine as he sat up clicked on the light and activated the phone. Nat knew he had a five am training session with new recruits. Something had to be wrong for her to call so late.

His fear was confirmed when the Black Widow appeared on the screen. Her red hair was disheveled as if she'd just been woken up too. She'd been on a different consulting job in Miami. Their son Phillip was staying with Steve Rogers and his wife Maria Hill-Rogers in Philadelphia. His wife's face was extremely pale and her eyes red rimmed from tears. That scared Clint more than anything. Crying was one thing Nat didn't do often. In fact he'd only seen it on a few occasions. The proud, strong beautiful Russian held her emotions in check.

"Nat, what is it? What's wrong?"Hawkeye asked anxiously.

Natasha swallowed several times as if she couldn't bring herself to say what she had to say.

"Nat, talk to me."Clint pleaded fearfully as he kicked the covers off ready to move.

"It's Phillip."Romanoff whispered. "He's gone, Clint...kidnapped."

Clint felt his face go white. Ever since Phillip had been born four years ago this had been Clint's worst nightmare. Now it was coming true. Clint's hands shook and he felt like he was going to be sick. Some bastard had taken his son from the safest place in the world. It scared Hawkeye to think somebody would have the nerve to go to the home of Captain America and kidnap a child. A horrible thought hit him and Clint looked back at the video phone.

"Steve and Maria?"Barton asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Natasha had seemed to gather some of her composure. "They weren't hurt. Maria woke up to get something to drink and stopped to check on Phillip. That's when she discovered he was missing and the window wide open."

"Did they leave a ransom or anything?"Clint asked swallowing hard.

He didn't have much money. Nothing compared to Stark. Hawkeye would sell what he had to, call in favors, rob banks whatever it took to get his little boy home.

"Not yet."Romanoff replied anxiously. "Clint, I'm going to kill whoever took him. He's somewhere terrified..."

Clint saw her tears start again and he cursed whoever was putting his family in pain.  
For that alone they'd pay with their life.

"Nat, I promise we'll get Phillip home."Hawkeye vowed. "No matter what I'll get our son back to you."

The Black Widow swiped a hand over her eyes and straightened.

"Fury's sending a jet for me. I should be in Philadelphia by dawn."Natasha stated. "I need to get ready."

"I'm on my way."Clint promised. "And I"ll contact Stark he owes us one. I love you."

"I love you too."Natasha replied. "Be careful."

"You too."Hawkeye cautioned as he ended the call.

After placing another quick call to Fury the archer scrambled to get ready. It was a struggle for Clint to focus to come up with a plan. All he kept seeing was a brown haired green eyed little boy laughing and playing in the back yard. Reaching the closet Hawkeye saw his vision blur from unwanted tears. He blinked several times to clear them and grabbed the first matching pair of clothing he came across. He had to hold it together and come up with a plan. Phillip needed him. Calmer Clint repacked the bag he'd brought to Virgina. He raced out the door wondering what he was going to say to Steve when he reached Philadelphia. He'd trusted his friend with his family and that family was now shattered.  
Somebody had to answer for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. :)

Title: Scorned  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Clint/Natasha, Steve/Maria  
timeline: AU continuing the Picket fences universe  
Summary: Clint and Natasha call on old friends when their son is kidnapped.

A mixture of S.H.I.E.L.D agents and local police scoured the two story colonial brick home on the outskirts of Philadelphia. Captain Steve Rogers stood at the top of the stairs leaning against the wall watching the activity. A cascade of red and blue lights splashed across the front of the house and the open front door. His wife Maria stood next to him and Steve squeezed her right hand. Still an active S.H.I.E.L.D agent Maria had wanted to be part of the investigation but the lead agent had kept her out stating it was her home she was too close to the case.

His home.  
The phrase echoed through Captain America's tortured thoughts as he stared at the spare bedroom. Somebody had broke into his home while he slept and taken the son of a friend. A friend that would probably never speak to Steve again. Steve wouldn't blame Clint and Natasha if they broke off all contact. They'd trusted him with the most precious thing they had and he'd failed to protect Phillip.  
Failed to protect him in his own home.  
Angered Steve turned and hit the wall with his free hand. Maria jumped and broke free of her husband as Steve's arm went halfway through the wall knocking pictures down. Police and agents poked their heads out into the hallway to see what the noise had been.

"We're okay."Hill assured them.

Slowly everyone returned to their tasks leaving Maria and Steve alone. Rogers pulled his arm out of the wall shaking plaster off.

"I'll get the first aid kit."Maria stated softly as she saw the large cuts on his arm.

Rogers shook his head stopping his wife with his left arm. "Don't bother."

"You're bleeding."Maria replied in a choked voice.

Steve saw her tears begin and he pulled the dark haired woman towards him in an embrace. "It'll heal in a few minutes you know that."

"Who would take Phillip from our home, Steve? While we slept?"Hill sked her voice muffled by her husband's t-shirt.

"I'm going to find out that's for sure and they won't like it when I do."Rogers promised quietly as he rested his head on top of Maria's.

* * *

Tony Stark finished the video call with a heavy heart. He placed a quick call to his bank to have money available for either a wire transfer or cash. After that was completed he looked at Pepper who sat on the bed next to him tears in her eyes. He hugged her briefly.

"Pack a bag."Iron Man ordered. "We're going to Philadelphia."

The blonde woman nodded and stood her right hand lingering in Tony's.

"Who would want to scare a little boy?"Potts asked.

Tony stood pulling Pepper into an embrace. "We'll get him back, I promise."

"I can't imagine what Clint and Natasha are going through."Potts whispered.

"I'm sure they need all the friends they can rally right now."Tony stated quietly. "There's a solution to this and we'll find it."

Pepper pulled away and moved to the closet to begin to get ready.

* * *

With the fading streaks of dawn coloring the sky Natasha Romanoff-Barton pulled a rental car into the driveway of Steve and Maria's home. She'd called from the plane to let them know when she'd be arriving. As soon as she stepped out of the car and closed the door the front door of the home opened. Maria rushed out and enveloped her friend tearfully in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Natasha."Hill apologized. "I swear we didn't hear anything."

"I know."Natasha replied as she stepped back and gathered her things out of the car. "These people were determined to take Phillip no matter what."

"Does Clint know?"Maria asked as she glanced back at Steve who stood on the front steps.

"He's on his way."The Black Widow stated as she closed the car door and secured it.

Silently the two women walked up to the house pausing at the front steps. Steve embraced Natasha.

"You have my word, Natasha."Rogers vowed. "We'll get Phillip home."

Not trusting her voice the Black Widow nodded and broke free of her friend. The trio entered the house each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Unable to sit still on the flight to Philadelphia Clint stood looking at a flat panel screen on the left side of the jet's passenger compartment. He'd asked Fury to send the files on he and Nat's previous missions. Plus Hawkeye had the director include S.H.I.E.L.D's personal file on him. The one that included his kills before he joined the agency.  
Since the majority of Clint and Natasha's missions had been kill orders not capture the pictures he was scrolling through had deceased stamped in red on the top. That left relatives or associates of those killed. It turned Clint's stomach to think of his son in the hands of people with no morals. Shaking off the mental image Hawkeye turned to his own file.

The more he thought of it the more it made sense that he was the target and not Nat. She was collateral damage. This was personal to make Hawkeye feel pain...to make him suffer. Clint had to look through the ghosts of his past figure out who this was. Phillip was counting on his father to save him and there was no way Clint was failing.

* * *

Thor stared at the familiar face in the screen of the small computer device. The device was in his private quarters in Asgurd. It'd taken a few years but the scientists of both worlds had come up with a way for communication to exist. There was a slight lag but still it was remarkable.

"Director Fury."Thor greeted knowing whatever it was couldn't be good news.

"I was hoping you could assist us once more."Fury stated.

"It is always my honor to help the people of Earth."Thor replied. "What is the problem?"

"Clint and Natasha's son has been kidnapped."Fury reported grimly.

The DemiGod was instantly saddened at the news. He had spent time with the boy on several occasions. The child was smart, energetic and a unique combination of both parents personalities. The thought of him being hurt as someone's pawn for revenge caused Thor's anger to grow.

"I will leave at once."Thor promised.

"Thank you."Fury replied as he ended the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts on this. Much appreciated. :)

The only comics I read growing up were G.I. Joe and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles so I've been doing research on Clint's background. I did see a few gray areas in Hawkeye's past where he could've worked on his own as a gun er archer for hire. :)

Title: Scorned  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Clint/Natasha, Steve/Maria  
timeline: picket fences universe AU

Steve Rogers heard the doorbell about eight am. He glanced at Natasha who was on the sofa laptop on the coffee table in front of her. Maria had just stepped from the kitchen with a plate of pastries and pitcher of coffee.

"That's probably Clint."Captain America stated as Natasha looked up.

Natasha rose to her feet and went to the foyer with Steve. Reaching the door Steve opened it steeling himself to face an angry friend. His instincts were right Hawkeye's features were stiff and grim his eyes narrowed and his face pale.

"Clint, I..."Rogers began but he was cut off by Hawkeye's right fist connecting with his jaw.

Even though Steve had been expecting it the force of the hit still sent him reeling crashing back into the small wood table in the foyer. The glass lamp on top of the table teetered and fell to the floor shattering. Rogers started to rise to his feet as Clint quickly stepped between the two men placing a hand on Hawkeye's chest.

"Clint!"The Black Widow shouted trying to snap her husband out of his anger. "This isn't Steve's fault."

"Really, Nat?"Barton bit back his fist still clenched. "The great Captain America couldn't seem to protect a four year old boy two rooms away from him."

New guilt washed over Steve as he got to his feet. Maria had put the breakfast items down on the dining room table and quickly reached her husband and friends. As Steve looked at Clint he knew whatever friendship they'd built was gone even if Natasha could talk him down. He didn't blame him. If Phillip was his son he'd feel the same way. It was his fault he should've heard something. Clint moved to step around his wife but Natasha held her ground.

"Clint, stop."Romanoff pleaded. "If this is anybody's fault it's ours. We let Phillip out of our sight."

As quickly as the anger had come to Clint it dissipated. Lowering his arm Hawkeye shook off his wife's grasp and stalked into the living room.

"I'm okay."Steve assured Maria . "Deserved that."

Natasha shook her head as she watched her husband move through the living room, into the kitchen and out into the backyard.

"No, Steve, you didn't."The Black Widow stated quietly. "I apologize for Clint he's not thinking straight right now."

Captain America walked over to his friend placing a supportive arm around the Black Widow's shoulders.

"I'd be acting the same way probably worse if I were in his shoes."Steve stated quietly. "I'll talk to him."

Natasha stepped away from her friend as she placed a hand on Steve's right shoulder. "Not right now."

Maria and Steve watched as Natasha exited the house following Clint's path.

"I still don't understand how they took Phillip without making a sound."Maria stated.

"We'll figure it out."Steve promised quietly.

* * *

"Don't ask me to apologize."Clint stated anger returning to his voice as his wife approached.

"I did for you."Romanoff replied as they stood under the second floor bedroom where Phillip had been taken.

"Shouldn't have."Hawkeye responded as he knelt by a flowerbed.

Natasha knelt next to her husband. "If you want to be angry be angry at me; not them."

Clint turned hearing her voice break. "Nat..."

Natasha blinked back the tears furious at herself for getting emotional again. Phillip needed her to be calm; to come up with a plan.

"I didn't have to go to Miami the same time you were gone."Romanoff whispered. "I shouldn't have..."

The ringing of Natasha's cell phone interrupted and she exchanged an alarmed glance with Clint. Pulling the device out of her jacket pocket Natasha saw the icon for a video message. The number came up as unknown.

"It's from the kidnappers."Natasha replied shakily as she stood.

Hawkeye silently rose also and placed an arm around his wife's waist. Natasha activated the message praying whatever these people wanted they could end it quickly and get her son home. Whatever it was whatever they wanted she'd do it. The Black Widow couldn't contain the gasp that escaped when she saw the image on the screen. It was her four year old son strapped to a chair with rope. His mouth was bound with duct tape. Phillip's green eyes were wide and frightened.

"Oh God."Clint whispered brokenly.

A computer disguised voice spoke and Nat turned the volume of the phone up.

"I thought a proof of life would be the civilized thing to send and expedite things. I will give gps coordinates in a separate message. I will exchange the boy for his father. No tricks or the boy dies."

"This doesn't surprise you."Natasha stated as she studied her husband.

Clint's handsome face was ashen and his eyes dull. He placed an arm around Natasha's waist and escorted her to a wood bench that was on the left side of the yard surrounded by a few trees.

"No."Barton explained grimly. "When I was on the plane I went through the files Fury had sent. I also had him send my personal file. Nothing was adding up with our old missions so I started to go back through the kills I did when I was freelance…my gut was telling me it was a grudge against me. An eye for an eye."

"Do you know who?"The Black Widow asked still holding the phone.

Clint shook his head. "No, but I have it narrowed down. Guess my ledger wasn't clear of red after all."

Natasha put the phone on her lap and gripped her husband's hands in hers. "You know it's a trap. If this person wants revenge this badly to orchestrate something like this…they're not going to play fair and hand over Phillip."

"It's our only choice, Nat."Hawkeye stated grimly. "I'm not letting our son be terrified a second longer than he has to."

"I'm not losing you both."Romanoff whispered sadly.

Clint turned and tenderly cupped his wife's face in his hands. "It won't come to that. No matter what I have to do I'll get Phillip back to you."

"He needs his father."The Black Widow pleaded softly.

"You and I both know life isn't always fair."Clint responded bitterly.

Natasha's phone beeped interrupting the moment. Clint and Natasha both glanced down at the small device and saw the flashing text message icon.

"That'll be the coordinates."Barton said as he plucked the phone up and activated the message. "There's a deadline too…..four hours."

"Wherever it is it has to be close. That's not much travel time."Natasha surmised as she leaned in to read the message.

Hawkeye tapped the screen plugging the coordinates into a map. A map of the east coast appeared then narrowed to Washington D.C.

"D.C."Clint reported. "National mall…lots of open spaces no way to bring in backup without being spotted."

"If he was dealing with a normal team."Natasha retorted her voice rising. "We have Tony and Bruce. We can come up with a plan, Clint."

Clint memorized the location before handing the phone back. "No time and I'm not risking Phillip on some half baked plan of Stark's."

The Black Widow bristled. "You think I would?"

"Of course not."Hawkeye acknowledged as he stood.

"What's going on?"Steve asked as he came out of the house.

Wordlessly Natasha rose to her feet and moved to Steve playing him the video message. Captain America's face paled matching Clint's skin color.

"It has to be a trap."Steve stated voicing Natasha's earlier opinion. "I got a message from Stark he's on his way. If anybody can find another way out of this he can."

"Trap or not."Clint commented solemnly. "There's a clock. My son has less than four hours left. I have to get in the air."

"You're not going without me."Natasha said firmly as she met her husband's gaze. "On our wedding day you said we'd take on everything together no matter what. I'm holding you to that."

Clint's face softened as he turned to his partner. He pulled Natasha into an embrace before pulling back and kissing her deeply.

"I love you."Barton stated his voice strained and near breaking. "The kidnappers said for me to come alone, Nat. I can't risk them spotting you or anyone. I'm sorry."

Natasha watched her husband leave vowing silently that there was no way in hell she was letting her family be destroyed. Not without a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. Much appreciated. :)

Title: Scorned  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Clint/Natasha, Steve/Maria, Tony/Pepper  
timeline: AU follows my picket fences universe  
notes: Single quotation marks indicate a flashback  
summary: When his son is kidnapped Clint will do anything to get him back

An hour later everyone was on board a Stark jet bound for D.C. Steve, Maria, Tony, Natasha and Pepper stood facing a floating flat screen panel in the center of the passenger section. Nicholas Fury was grim faced on the other end of the video call.

"How solid is this plan?"Fury inquired.

"As solid as it can be with the amount of time we've had to work on it."Tony replied. "Bruce is meeting us at the rendezvous point."

"Has Thor been contacted?"Steve asked.

"He's on his way."Fury confirmed. "I also contacted the D.C police and are having them evacuate the area."

Natasha shook her head. "That'll alert the kidnappers that we contacted someone."

Fury leaned forward. "They're evacuating under the guise of a national security threat. The kidnappers won't realize it's false."

Romanoff wrapped her arms across her chest and walked away from the group towards the back of the plane.

Tony watched her leave for a moment before speaking. "I've made some modifications to the suit. Testing a cloaking device. I should be able to be near Barton without either him or the kidnappers knowing. Everyone else will be at a safe distance watching a video feed."

The S.H.E.I.L.D director nodded. "Keep me informed."

The screen went dark and disappeared.

Steve glanced at Stark. "This modification how much have you tested it?"

"Enough."Tony promised knowing the Black Widow was listening to every word. "It'll work."

* * *

With an hour left of the deadline Clint's plane touched down at a small military airport on the outskirts of D.C. Barton grabbed his things and disembarked grateful to be working for S.H.E.I.L.D and not have to go through the red tape of a civilian airport. Fury had cleared everything ahead of time so all Clint had to do was jump in a waiting jeep and head for the National Mall. As he merged into traffic Hawkeye tried to think of this as just another op but he couldn't.  
This was his son; his family.

Clint's grip was iron clad on the wheel and he forced himself to loosen his fingers. He took several deep breaths and let them out. Hawkeye knew he wouldn't be fully calm until Phillip was safe in his mother's arms but he was a bit less of a wreck. His heart was no longer racing, his breathing was normal. The only thing that was raging out of control were Clint's memories. Hundreds of images of Phillip as he grew assaulted the archer. One strong one in particular surfaced. Phillip hadn't been planned. It'd taken a lot of convincing on Clint's part that he and Nat's relationship both professional and personal would withstand marriage. It was a sunday in February six months after they were married that Natasha found out she was pregnant. They'd been on a mission in northeastern Turkey in a small town near the Black sea.

The town had barely had a hotel let alone a Walgreens where Natasha could buy a pregnancy test. She'd been sick for days and Clint hadn't been buying his wife's excuses any longer. He'd insisted she see a doctor. Luckily there was a S.H.E.I.L.D safehouse nearby that was fully staffed. It'd taken less than two hours of a full physical and blood work for the S.H.E.I.L.D medical staff to reach a conclusion. Clint had never seen Natasha as shaken as she was that day. The infamous Black Widow who didn't blink when faced with an army of armed soldiers was terrified at the prospect of motherhood. In that tiny exam room Clint and Natasha sat and figured out their future.

'Nat, you're going to be a fantastic mother.'

Natasha angrily swiped a hand at her tears and shook her head. 'I didn't have a childhood, Clint. How can I possibly know where to even start to be a good mother?'

Clint drew his wife into an embrace. 'We'll do what everybody else does. Figure it out as we go.'

'Why aren't you scared to death?'The Black Widow asked her voice muffled by the fabric of his black t-shirt.

Hawkeye pulled back so he could hold his partner's face in his hands. 'I am, but I know we'll be fine.'

'How can you be so sure?'Natasha asked.

Clint kissed his wife lightly on the forehead before drawing her close once more. 'Because we've been through the ugly childhoods. We'll do everything we can to make sure our kid is safe and happy.'

A horn honking jerked Hawkeye back to the present. He'd missed the turn arrow so he coaxed the jeep out into the intersection and waited for a break in oncoming traffic. Clint swallowed the lump of tears that had suddenly formed as the memory from Turkey hung with him. Hawkeye had thought he'd done all the right things making sure his son had a safe and normal childhood. Well as normal as it could be when your parents are friends with superheroes. Even with superhero friends, and leaving active duty Phillip had still ended up in danger.  
Clint had failed his son.  
The fact left a bitter taste in his mouth.

As traffic finally let up enough for Barton to turn he made a silent vow to Phillip. If it was to be Clint's last act as a father he'd make up for his mistakes. He'd make sure Phillip was safe. It was what fathers were supposed to do.

* * *

With Thor and Bruce Banner arriving at the rendezvous point within minutes of each other the Avengers were once again assembled. The thought should have left Natasha comforted instead it chilled her. Earth's mightiest heroes were together once more not to save the world but to save her son. Her little boy who was being held captive for something his father did years ago. Thinking of Clint brought a new wave of anguish to the Black Widow causing her to pace the sidewalk. They were gathered by a nondescript black van Stark had five blocks from where Clint was meeting the kidnappers. Inside were state of the art surveillance equipment along with weapons.

Someone was most likely holding her four year old son at gunpoint. Natasha had never wanted Phillip to know that kind of fear. Not like what she grew up with. She didn't want him to fear anything more than the normal childhood fears of monsters in the closet and under the bed. Fears that could be melted away by a couple bed time stories read by his father. A father that was now planning on sacrificing himself...  
Natasha stormed back into the van with such force it startled everyone. Tony took one look at her expression and shook his helmeted head.

"Don't even think about it, Romanoff."Stark stated sharply. "You're grounded."

"I'm not sitting on the sidelines. This is my family!"Natasha snapped earning a concerned look from Steve.

"All the more reason to stay the hell away from the swap."Tony countered as he exited the van his hands resting on the back doors. "I'll have the Hulk sit on you if I have to."

"Stark..."Natasha protested.

"If you value their lives you'll listen to me and stay in the van."Stark thundered as he slammed the doors shut.

Furious the Black Widow started to back out of the vehicle the way she had come in when a large hand restrained her lifting her off her feet. Natasha looked up to find Thor holding her by the back collar of her shirt.

"Thor, let me go."Natasha pleaded her feet swinging uselessly. "I have to help Clint."

"I know it is difficult, Natasha, but you must stay with us."The DemiGod replied concern etched on his handsome face.

"He's right."Steve commented as he crossed the small space. "If the bad guys know you're there they'll use you against Clint."

"They won't know I'm there."Romanoff stated as she finally broke free of Thor.

Steve stepped in front of the Black Widow blocking her path. With Thor still behind her she was boxed in. Natasha knew the clock had almost expired without even looking at the computer displays. If she was leaving she had to go now.

"I don't want to hurt you."Natasha began as she met Rogers gaze.

"I'm not letting you out of this van."Steve replied firmly. "Clint would never forgive me if anything happened to you."

"I don't matter."Romanoff snapped. "This bastard has my son and is making my husband..."

Steve captured Natasha's arms pinning them. Thor inched closer so the Black Widow was effectively trapped between her two friends. Maria and Bruce watched in anxious silence.

"Tony's plan will work."Rogers promised. "We'll get everybody home safe and sound."

Exhaustion won and Natasha slumped against Captain America tears threatening to flow once more.

"I can't lose them, Steve."Romanoff whispered as her legs gave out. "I can't."

Still holding his friend Steve dropped to the floor with her. "You won't, Natasha. The Avengers always take care of their own."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay had to figure out the end. Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts. :)You may need a tissue for this chapter.

Title: Scorned  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Clint/Natasha, Steve/Maria  
timeline: AU follows my picket fences universe  
Notes: I haven't been to Washington in years so google was my reference :)

If Fury hadn't warned Clint they were evacuating the area he would've found the lack of people eerie. Even with the knowledge Clint still found walking by the reflecting pond amongst the memorials to the founding fathers unsettling. Hawkeye kept wanting to reach for his bow even though he knew it was back on the plane. Habits die hard. As Clint passed the base of the Jefferson memorial he sensed the movement before he saw it. Three silhouettes detached themselves from the shadows. Two thin one bulky all male.

"On time."The burly henchman stated."My boss will appreciate that."

Hawkeye's jaw clenched. "I'm not dealing with middle men."

The other man laughed. "You're in no position to barter. Our rules."

Clint forced his hands to relax. They had balled into fists. The bright afternoon sun was casting long shadows on the marble. However, Clint's long experience as an assassin let him filter out the shadows. See what was really there.

"Fine."Hawkeye spat."You want me; you have me. Hold up your end of the deal."

"The little one?"One of the thin henchmen with pale blond hair asked with a Norwegian accent."What makes you think he's still alive? Our purpose was to get you here nothing more."

Clint had to physically force himself not to react. He knew they were baiting him. Still Clint felt his heart drop into his stomach. A nagging doubt whispered at the back of his mind: These men weren't nice people. Killing a child would be nothing to them.

"Melton doesn't operate that way."Barton replied evenly."He has a few morales left."

Laughter erupted from the top of the stairs of the Lincoln memorial.

"You've become smarter over the years, Hawkeye."Jamison Melton commented as he decended the stairs."Must be the little woman's influence."

Clint had been bluffing when he had said Melton's name. It was one of two choices and the one that was the most frightening. Melton had in the late eighties a stranglehold on eastern Europe's electronic market. Nothing came in that he didn't have approval of. Part of it was also a cover for a successful drug operation. His rival, Jose Cardenas, had hired Clint to kill Melton. Cardenas's intel had been wrong. Melton had been out of the country and Hawkeye had ended up killing Melton's twenty year old son by mistake. The murder had went unsolved but it did bring light to Melton's business operations. Eventually he was arrested and went to prison on multiple theft, battery and racketeering charges. The fact that the crime boss joined his bodyguards alone did nothing to ease Clint's fear for Phillip.

"Where's my son?"Hawkeye demanded.

"Nearby."The older man soothed. "I wanted to make sure you were alone and unarmed."

"You made sure."Clint snapped.. "Let me see Phillip."

After a long moment Melton pulled out a cell phone and hit a button before raising it to his ear.

"Bring the boy."The crime lord with graying blond hair ordered.

Tony had sent Clint a text earlier telling him that Pepper would be waiting in the woods nearby to escort Phillip back to Natasha. Clint was grateful for that but he also knew Tony too well. Stark wouldn't let Pepper near this kind of danger without having a visual on her. Hawkeye knew Ironman was close by. He just hoped Tony would keep his mouth shut for once. Phillip's life depended on it.

* * *

As Thor started to leave the van to get into his survelaince spot Natasha's quiet voice halted him. The prince turned to find Natasha still sitting on the floor not far from where she'd collasped earlier. Steve sat by one of the computers a few feet away.

"Lose the cape."Romanoff ordered.

Thor nodded in understanding and unfastened the cape. "The color."

"They'll see it."Natasha confirmed.

"We will bring your family home."The DemiGod promised as he left the van and jumped into the sky with a whirl of his hammer.

Steve stood and started to close the back doors. He heard his wife's startled cry and turned to find Maria in a crumpled heap on the floor of the van, unconscious. The side door of the van was wide open.  
The Black Widow was gone. Rogers cursed silently and snagged a portable radio as he knelt by his injured wife.

"Rogers to Stark. We've got a spider loose."Captain America reported grimly. "Repeat Black Widow's in the wind."

"Where the hell was Banner?"Stark demanded as he hovered invisible ten feet from Barton.

"Part of the plan, remember?"Steve countered as Maria started to stir. "You wanted him with Pepper just in case. Thor had just left when Natasha escaped."

"Check the computer and track her locator."Tony ordered trying to keep his voice down. "We've got to intercept."

Steve looked toward the open door and felt his heart drop to his feet. Glittering in the daylight was a small silver square attached to a swatch of black fabric.

"That may be a problem."Rogers replied.

* * *

Clint didn't know how he was going to get Phillip to run and not terrify the boy. It was clear from one look at his son that physically Phillip was unharmed but scared to death. Some of the tension eased from his small face at the sight of his father. With a nod of approval Melton allowed Phillip to descend the remaining steps on his own. The four year old stumbled once in his excitement to reach Clint. Hawkeye crouched down so he was eye level with his son He swallowed hard trying to memorize everything. The green eyes that were so like his mothers; the freckles. Seconds later Phillip launched himself into his father's arms. He was shaking and crying. Clint knew he had to be strong. He had to honor the deal that had won Phillip's freedom. Right now with the little boy's arms clutched tightly around Hawkeye's neck the last thing he wanted to do was let him go.

"Phillip, I need you to listen to me."Barton began as he pulled back and set the child on his feet."I know you're scared but I need you to be brave, okay?"

Tearfully Phillip nodded.

"See those trees over there?"Clint instructed pointing to the left. "I need you to run to them. Someone's waiting to take you to Mom, understand?"

"Y-you're not coming?"Phillip asked sniffling.

Clint's heart broke as he hugged his son possibly for the last time.

"I have to talk to these people."Hawkeye stated as he stood. "But I'll be with you and your Mom soon."

Doubt and worry mixed with the fear in Phillip's eyes but he nodded. Clint gently gripped his son's left shoulder steering him in the right direction. He could only hope Pepper was really there. That Stark had held up that much of the deal.

"I've been more than generous, Barton."Melton stated coldly.

Clint shot the older man a glare but nodded. He returned his attention to his son.

"Head for the trees, Phillip."Hawkeye ordered. "Go now, run."

The four year old glanced back once at his father before breaking into a run. Strong arms roughly pulled Clint back so he was nose to nose with the crime boss.

The Scandinavian smiled. "It is time to go, Hawkeye."

"Do I get my choice of ways to die?"Clint asked not able to keep the sarcasm from his voice."Firing squad? Explosion? Poison?"

Melton laughed. "You think I did all this just to kill you? By the time we're done you'll be begging for death."

"Torture?"Clint responded. "Wasn't kidnapping my son enough torture?"

Melton's smile widened as he turned and began to walk forward. The henchmen grabbed Clint roughly escorting him out of the National mall.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long delay between chapters. This one got at least three rewrites. Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts. :)

Title: Scorned  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Clint/Natasha, Steve/Maria  
timeline: Future AU

Tony Stark winced at the overheard conversation between Melton and Clint. The odds the Avengers could easily handle. Ironman just had a hunch that the crimeboss was planning something. Leading Clint to slaughter like a lamb wasn't enough for this guy. All of this had been too personal too much about revenge. Revenge always had an endgame.

"Thor."Stark called quietly over the radio. "You ready?"

"Yes."The DemiGod acknowledged.

"Good. Pepper, you got Phillip?"Tony inquired.

"We're heading back to the van."Potts reported breathlessly as she ran. "Hulk is our bodyguard."

"Once you're in the van go."Stark ordered crisply. "No matter what you see."

"Tony..."Pepper protested.

"Phillip is your priority."IronMan reminded as he hovered behind Melton's group. "Get him safe. Stark out."

Tony flew forward with Jarvis closely monitoring the cloak. So far it had held along with the first part of their plan. Now they just needed the Black Widow to come to her senses and not wreck the rest of it. Knowing Natasha as he did Tony knew that was a pandora's box they weren't going to be able to close. Ironman could only hope luck was on their side this time. The good kind they'd had more than enough of the bad already.

* * *

Natasha slipped in and out of the many shadows created by the statutes and pillars that lined the National Mall. Her nerves were fried and the Black Widow was having difficulty shoving her emotions to the background. Natasha regretted having to hurt Maria. They'd become good friends over the years. The former assassin also knew Maria would understand. Natasha couldn't sit by and watch her family be destroyed. Family... Natasha's heart thudded painfully at the last image she had of her son. Tied with rope and terrified. She knew the clock had run out by now. That the exchange had taken place. Philip was safe with Pepper and the Hulk.

Shaking off the dark thoughts Natasha continued to move toward her destination. With the park deserted it hadn't taken much to discover where her husband would be meeting the kidnappers. This whole mess just wasn't fair. She and Clint had done everything to keep Phillip safe. They weren't active agents any more. They'd stayed out of the limelight as much as possible. Still the past had caught up with them and their son had paid the price. The people responsible for causing her son pain would pay dearly. With renewed energy at the thought Natasha picked up her pace.

* * *

"I'm rustier than I thought."Maria muttered as she pressed the ice pack to the back of her head. "Can't believe I let her get the drop on me."

"Natasha took us both by surprise."Steve replied as he sat next to his wife on a bench near the computers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Maria rolled her eyes. "Steve..."

"Humor me how many?"Rogers countered worry etched on his handsome face.

"Trick question your hand isn't up."Hill replied wearily.

"Good."Captain America acknowledged as he drew his wife into an embrace.

"Potts to Rogers."Pepper's voice crackled over the radio.

Steve rose to his feet and grabbed a handset. "Go ahead."

"We're almost to you."Potts reported.

"Any trouble?"Maria inquired taking the walkie-talkie type radio from her husband.

"Not so far. I'll be glad when this is over."Pepper stated worriedly.

"We all will."Maria replied clicking off the radio.

"You sure you're okay to handle this end?"Steve asked as he stood.

Maria nodded then winced at the movement. "Yeah, go."

Steve grabbed his shield and pulled the blue mask down over his face. He leaned in and kissed Maria quickly before moving to the back of the van.

"Be careful."Hill advised.

"You too."Steve replied before opening the rear door and exiting the vehicle.

* * *

Thor hid on the roof of the Jefferson memorial. The DemiGod watched as Clint was led away. Every battle honed instinct was screaming at Thor to move now; rescue his friend. The prince remained where he was knowing that every battle was won with strategy. Stark had a good plan and was putting himself at the most risk to ensure it succeeded. The DemiGod knew the plan would succeed there was no other option.

* * *

Pepper and Phillip reached the van to find Maria with the side door open, waiting. Pepper handed the scared child to Maria and scrambled in after them. Hulk had morphed back to Bruce and got in the passenger seat.

"Is Phillip hurt?"Hill asked as she climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"No."Potts responded as she pulled the four year old onto her lap and into a hug.

"What happened to you?"Banner inquired.

"Natasha slipped by me."Maria replied as she put the van in drive. "Doesn't matter now let's just get out of here."

The van's tires spit up gravel as Maria sped away.

* * *

Steve kept out of sight as he made his way from the entrance. He hated leaving his wife when she was hurt. Even though Maria was more than capable of handling herself he knew how much a head injury hurt. Captain America realized however that this was their best chance of saving Clint. He was grateful Phillip was safe but Steve wouldn't relax until all the Barton family was reunited.

He still felt guilty for this happening in the first place. Clint and Natasha had trusted him and he'd failed in the worst way. Rogers knew they'd never forgive him for that and he was more than willing to live with it. Hopefully getting Clint home would make up for some of his failure. Stopping at the bend of a path Steve watched Melton's group. He looked up and saw Thor was in place. He tightened the grip on his shield.

Something nagged at Steve that this plan of Tony's wouldn't work. Not that Stark hadn't saved the group as a whole countless times in the past but risking new technology in battle just didn't sit right. Stark's ego was sometimes too big. Tony never seemed to realize that some risks weren't worth it. Steve took a deep breath hoping against hope that this time things went smoothly. For Clint's sake it had to.

* * *

"Sir, power in the cloaking device is fluxiating dangerously."Jarvis warned.

Tony glanced at the screens in his helmet with a frown. The levels were a bit in the red but nothing he couldn't trouble shoot. He didn't need the cloak to last forever just a few minutes longer.

"Jarvis, ever hear of Han Solo taking the Falcon into the asteroid field?"Stark asked as he hovered just behind Melton's group.

"Pop culture is part of my database."Jarvis replied. "And that's not the most encouraging reference."

"The Falcon never let Han down and my suit will hold."Tony responded with more confidence than he felt.

Data didn't lie and the numbers he was seeing weren't good.

"Reroute power from the weapons to the cloak."Stark ordered.

"Sir..."Jarvis protested.

"Just do it."Tony snapped. "I think Melton hasn't shown his endgame yet. We need the cloak."

Jarvis didn't respond but Tony felt the power drain and saw the lights dim briefly. Both actions told Stark the task was complete. Tony increased the volume on the microphone on the outside of his suit.

"Wasn't kidnapping my son torture enough?"Clint was asking.

Tony flew forward.

"In case you forgot, Hawkeye,"Melton spat as he stopped and spun to face the archer. "You killed my son, my only heir."

"That was a mistake."Barton replied through clenched teeth.

"Sir, cloak is failing."Jarvis interjected.

"Reroute..."Tony began but his order came too late.

Lights failed completely in the helmet as did the stabilizers in Tony's boots. He tilted to the left as Jarvis worked to get them back online. Even without those clues Tony knew he was visible.

"Instructions were to come alone, Barton."Melton growled as he pressed a gun against Clint's forehead.

"I knew nothing about this."Hawkeye replied. "I wouldn't risk my family."

"Guess we're on to plan B, huh?"Steve asked sarcastically as he ran for the group shield raised.

"Less talking more fighting."Tony retorted as the stabilizers came back online and he was able to straighten.

The henchmen below opened fire on IronMan and Tony made evasive maneuvers as he shot back with his lasers.

"Sir."Jarvis began.

"Don't have time for more good news, Jarvis. Just keep me operational."Tony ordered crisply.

"I have located the Black Widow."Jarvis interjected.

"Where?"Tony asked.

"Hundred feet to the north east and closing fast."Jarvis reported.

"Thor."Stark called over the radio. "Natasha's about to crash the party from the north east. Keep her away from Melton."

"Understood."Thor acknowledged as he jumped off the roof.

Tony cut the channel just as Steve's voice came over the radio.

"We've got company."Rogers stated grimly.

Stark surveyed the scene to find about twenty heavily armed henchmen joining the fight from behind the Jefferson memorial. Melton must have had a them waiting a few blocks away in case of trouble.

"Nothing we can't handle."Tony replied as he sent off a few laser shots causing some of the men below to scramble. "Steve, if the Black Widow gets by Thor I'll trap her."

"We could use her help."Rogers protested as he sent his shield flying toward a trio of bad guys.

Tony ducked out of the way of a hail of bullets some grazing the armor of his right shoulder. "Agreed but if Melton knows she's here he'll use her. At the end of this I want everybody home safe and that includes a spider that's not thinking clearly."

"Copy that."Captain America acknowledged as he captured the thrown shield and blocked gunfire.

"Power at sixty percent."Jarvis reported.

"We've succeeded on a lot less."Tony stated as he flew behind a statue .

Jarvis remained silent and Tony rejoined the battle below.

* * *

A familiar figure blocked Natasha's path to her destination. She slipped into a fighting stance hands at the ready prepared to strike. No one would keep her from getting revenge and saving her husband. Not even a friend.

"Natasha, I am not your enemy."Thor stated as he inched forward.

"Doesn't seem that way."The Black Widow replied as she heard the first sounds of gunfire.

"Let me take you to your son."The Asguardian prince offered his hammer lowered.

"I'm not going anywhere without Clint."Natasha countered. "I don't want to hurt you, Thor so let me pass."

Thor reluctantly raised his hammer. "I do not wish to harm you either but I can not let you near the battle."

"Let me guess Stark's orders?"The Black Widow asked as she started to move to the right of the DemiGod.

"If you wish your husband safe you will respect Tony's plan."Thor responded.

"Don't you hear that?"Natasha inquired her voice rising in anger. "Something's gone wrong with Tony's brilliant plan. They need our help."

"My duty is to protect you, Natasha."Thor informed quietly.

"You'll fail in that duty."Romanoff-Barton argued. "I faced a lot worse than this battle before you guys came along. They nearly destroyed my family, Thor. I can't let that go unanswered."

"I understand but I can not allow you to join the battle."Thor stated solemnly.

DemiGod or not Thor had weaknesses. Natasha had fought along side him long enough to know what they were. She hated to use that intel against her friend but they were wasting time arguing. Gathering her resolve the Black Widow launched herself at Thor.

* * *

With Tony as a distraction Clint grabbed Melton's gun arm propelling himself out of harm's way. The archer had planned on disarming the crime boss. Unfortunately more of Melton's men joined the fight. Clint did manage to get the gun away from Melton but not before the older man slipped away. Hawkeye started after his former captor only to find the path blocked by several heavily armed men. They opened fire forcing Clint to sprint towards the nearest cover. That cover turned out to be a large cement planter containing several varieties of flowers. Clint risked a glance at the fight to see where Melton's location was. At that moment Steve tossed him one of the guns from the henchmen he had taken out. Hawkeye nodded his thanks and laid in some cover fire for Captain America as his friend began to fight once more.

Some how over the laser blasts and bullets Hawkeye spotted Melton. The crime boss had slid all the way to the rear of the backup henchmen. He was beginning to make his way along the base of the memorial. Clint raised his gun to take down Melton but he didn't have a clear shot. Frustrated Hawkeye moved around the planter and kept to the edge of the battle. There was no way in hell Melton was escaping justice. Ignoring Steve's protests Clint took off after Melton dodging bullets as he went. One way or another the crime boss would pay for his actions.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts. Much appreciated. :)

Title: Scorned  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Clint/Natasha  
timeline: future AU picket fences universe

Natasha found herself airborne after the first assault on Thor. She twisted her body trying to rely on the gymnastic skills that had served her so well in the past. However retirement, motherhood and age had softened her muscles. They weren't reacting like they should be. The flip in mid-air attempt failed miserably and the Black Widow tumbled hard to the cement sidewalk.

"Natasha."Thor began hammer still raised.

Dazed Natasha forced herself to her feet. She heard the concern in Thor's voice and knew he was worried that he had hurt her. She'd have several scrapes and bruises would appear later but nothing she hadn't dealt with before.

"You're going to have to do better than that."The Black Widow replied raising her hands once again to a fighting stance.

"The others will save your husband."Thor stated firmly. "You must have faith in them."

Natasha shook her head. "There's too much at stake."

Thor nodded. "You feel it is your duty to protect your family. The Avengers as a family also share that duty. You know this, Natasha. We have always taken care of our own."

"Heads up, Point Break."IronMan warned over the team's radio. "Jarvis has indicated two planes headed our way. Their markings make them registered to Melton. Get the stubborn spider to safety. Whatever Melton's endgame is it's coming."

"Understood."The DemiGod acknowledged crisply.

"What is it?"Romanoff-Barton asked worriedly.

"We must leave, now."Thor ordered as he strode forward grabbing Natasha by the right arm

Something in the prince's tone told Natasha that arguing now was not a good idea. All she could do now was pray that she and Clint's karma had finally gotten in the black.

* * *

Even with it being just the two of them Steve and Tony were turning the battle in their favor. Half of Melton's henchmen were dead or unconscious. That left a manageable number or at least manageable to the Avengers. Cutting the number in half only fueled Steve's determination. He wanted this battle done with. More than that he wanted his friends and family safe. Tossing out his shield once more Steve ducked and rolled. The weapon that seemed simple to some took out three more of Melton's men before returning to Rogers's hand.

"Tony?"Steve called over the radio.

"Little busy, old man."Stark replied.

Captain America winced at the over used nickname. "Was just wondering if you had something up your sleeve that you hadn't told us about that might speed things up a bit?"

"I'm hurt that you would think I would keep secrets from my team."Stark retorted as he sent several henchmen scurrying with a few well placed laser blasts.

"I worry when you don't."Steve countered as he dodged a round of gunfire.

"Funny, Stars and Stripes."IronMan muttered sarcastically as he hovered thirty feet above the ground.

"Well, do you?"Rogers demanded as he sent his shield flying.

"Of course I do."Tony snapped. "I just don't have the power left to use that particular trick."

"When has that stopped you?"Steve responded as he got to his feet once more.

"Point."Tony acknowledged grudgingly. "Jarvis give me the numbers."

* * *

It was easy for Hawkeye to catch up to Melton. A little too easy. They had moved away from the main part of the national mall tracking to the north east. The crime boss was still by himself. He hadn't called in any bodyguards. From where he was now even with the distance Clint had a clear shot; a kill shot. Revenge would be his. There would be no need for a trial; no chance for Melton to escape and terrorize anyone ever again. His family would be safe...Nat's only tears would be ones of happiness.

Clint's finger was on the trigger when he heard the planes. Risking a glance away from his target he saw two dark blue medium sized jets. He refocused his attention on Melton only to find the crime boss had stopped. The planes were his; Clint realized. Part of Melton's escape plan. As Clint drew closer coming out in the open the jets were also stopping. They hovered above and behind Melton like two attack dogs waiting for orders. The ground vibrated slightly beneath Hawkeye's feet from the jet's engines. He tightened his grip on the gun and aimed once again at Melton.

"Melton, call them off."Clint ordered sharply. "It's over."

The crime boss laughed as he turned to face Hawkeye. "Is it now? I beg to differ."

Clint walked forward until he was within twenty feet. "Call them off. You'll be dead as soon as you give whatever orders you have in mind."

"What do you think these planes are capable of, Hawkeye?"Melton asked.

"I bet it's how you got my son out of Captain America's home."Barton answered.

"You get a gold star.. These are equipped with a sound dampening device I acquired."Melton stated gleefully. "There's also several other toys that even your Tony Stark might be jealous of."

Clint felt his stomach churn at the prospects of the weaponry that could be on board. Before Hawkeye could react a third jet decloaked from behind and above the others. It zoomed to the right and to the south. Back the way Clint had come...back to the battle...to his friends.

"Melton!"Barton roared as he fired.

The bullets bounced harmlessly off a shimmering forcefield that projected down from the left jet and surrounded the crime boss.

"I would have enjoyed torturing you till your pain limits evolved."Melton began. "However, I think my plan B is going to be much more fun. You have taken away everything from me, Hawkeye. My family, my business, my freedom. Now I shall begin to return the favor."

Knowing it was probably a futile effort but Clint still had to try. He aimed the gun higher toward the jet that was to the right of Melton. He fired at it's engines. The bullets reacted the same and Clint threw the gun aside. Time for his backup plan.

* * *

All the data on Tony's screens suddenly disappeared as Jarvis sounded his version of red alert. Stark glanced out the view screen of his helmet and saw all of the remaining henchmen scatter for cover.

"Jarvis?"Tony demanded as he saw Steve run towards him.

"Incoming military jet with markings matching the other planes. Was not on sensors thirty seconds ago."The computer replied.

"How long?"Stark asked even as he poised the inquiry he heard the jet's engines. "Never mind. Steve?"

"We've got incoming!"Rogers stated as he came to a stop looking at the sky. "You have a plan E?"

Ironman grabbed Captain America by the back of his shirt and hoisted him into the air. "Run like hell and hope we can keep them from hitting the monuments."

Steve didn't have a chance to reply as they flew away from the Jefferson memorial at rapid speed. He felt the heat on his back as the missile fired by the jet hit the ground near them.

* * *

Natasha was knocked off her feet by the after affects of an explosion. The ground still vibrated under the Black Widow's hands as she looked over at Thor who had landed next to her.

"Are you alright?"The DemiGod asked.

The former assassin was already on her feet her green eyes wide with fear and worry. "We have to go back and help them!"

Thor shook his head sadly. "We can not."

The ground rumbled from another blast and Natasha glared at her friend. "If it was Jane back there would you do nothing?"

Thor sighed and nodded as he lifted his hammer and turned back the way they had come. "Let us hope we are not too late."

* * *

Clint scrambled to his feet having been knocked down by the aftershock of the explosion. He fought against the realization that the explosion he felt may have been the death of his friends. Both of them had survived much worse and lived to tell the tale. Hawkeye kept that hope close as he whirled on Melton who was laughing.

"I would never have imagined taking out the great Ironman would be this easy."The crime boss commented. "Guess Stark is getting slow in his old age."

Clint remained silent not rising to the bait.

"Don't believe me I see."Melton acknowledged with a shake of his head. "Understandable. You'll join your friend soon enough."

"I do not think so."Thor stated as he strode forward swinging his hammer rapidly.

Hawkeye watched as Thor rose into the darkening sky. He managed to catapult a bolt of lighting to the left jet. It wasn't a direct hit and the DemiGod was sent flying as sparks flew from whatever defensive shield Melton had around the planes.

"Apparently even Gods can't beat me."Melton said with a wide smile. "Who''s left to come to your aid, Hawkeye?"

"That would be me."Natasha replied as she entered the clearing.

Clint felt his blood run cold as he turned to face his wife. Anger mixed with the terror Hawkeye was feeling. However that anger was at Stark not Nat. How could Tony let her be near the exchange?

"Nat,"Hawkeye began even though he knew she wouldn't listen. "Turn around and go. Please."

The Black Widow ignored her husband and kept her gaze focused on Melton. "I don't know who you are or why you targeted my family. It really doesn't matter because I'm going to kill you."

Melton chuckled as he glanced at Clint."I can see why you chose her as your bride, Hawkeye. She lives up to her reputation."

"Nat, he's protected by an energy field."Clint stated quietly.

"Everything has a weakness."Natasha retorted as she took a step forward.

"As sweet as this reunion is."The crime boss stated. "I really must be going. Even though I had to change my original plan it is fitting that you are here Mrs. Barton. I picked up this new toy I've been dying to try out. This seems like the perfect opportunity."

Every instinct in Clint was screaming at him that he had to protect Nat. That whatever was coming was going to be bad. With no alternative to eliminating the threat Clint focused on his wife; his family. Hawkeye took off at a dead run towards Nat just as Melton hit a button on the side of his watch.

* * *

"Can we not cut it so close next time?"Steve asked as he brushed dirt off his suit.

"Then it wouldn't be any fun."Tony countered as they stood on the far side of the reflecting pond.

Melton's jet was sitting nose first in the middle of the water. The pilot having ejected before the crash. The pilot did not escape however since once alerted by Jarvis Tony had used a laser blast to stun the henchman.

"You and I have different definitions of fun."Steve replied as he picked up his shield from where it had fallen.

"Hey, the new invention did what it was supposed to do, didn't it?"Tony commented excitedly as he surveyed the waterlogged jet.

"All I saw was the ground."Rogers muttered.

"I'll leave you with the bad guys next time."Tony responded sarcastically. "The cloaking device on the suit needs a few tweaks but the EM ray laser worked perfectly."

"Tony."Steve interrupted worriedly.

"Jarvis, send all the data to my lab."Tony ordered.

"Already done, Sir."The computer replied.

"Tony, Thor's not answering the com."Captain America stated firmly gaining his friend's attention.

"What?"Tony exclaimed.

"Tried twice."Steve confirmed.

"Jarvis."Stark prompted as he grabbed Steve by the arm and took to the air.

"Thor is not within range of my sensors."Jarvis reported.

"Damn."Ironman swore.

"What is it?"Steve inquired.

"Nothing good."Tony replied darkly.

"Was afraid of that."Steve commented. "I hope they're okay."

"Me too."Stark acknowledged as he pushed the thrusters to their limit.

* * *

Thor's head was pounding. He head regained consciousness to find himself on the left bank of a large river. He'd been propelled farther than he expected by the energy field of Melton's plane. Ignoring the pain the demi-God rose to his feet searching for his hammer. He saw it nestled amongst a muddy hill twenty feet away. Thor extended his hand and felt the familiar rush of power as he called the weapon to him. Once the weapon was in hand Thor reached up to activate the radio ear piece. The small device fell from his ear and landed in pieces in his hand. He tossed the useless pieces to the ground.

Instinct was telling Thor that his friends were still in grave danger. He needed to figure out where he was so he could get back to them as quickly as possible. The prince just hoped he would be in time.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts. Much appreciated. I was up to 2:30 last night finishing this just for you guys. :) I'll have the epilog posted this weekend. You may need a tissue or two for this.

Title: Scorned  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Clint/Natasha  
timeline: future AU picket fences universe

Before Clint could reach Nat a thin gold ray erupted from the under belly of the first jet. It seared toward his wife catching Natasha in the chest sending her flying backward like a broken doll.

"No!"Hawkeye shouted the cry ripped from his soul.

Clint took a step toward Natasha only to feel like he was caught in quicksand. He reached a hand out and found he was held in a energy field that was being projected from the second plane. Barton threw himself against the barrier. From the position Nat was lying in Clint knew she was hurt. He prayed she was only hurt. The paleness of her skin told him otherwise. Melton's laughter echoed eerily as the noise filtered through the energy field.

"My revenge is complete."The crime boss stated triumphantly as the first jet landed.

Not wanting to believe his enemy Clint turned once more to his wife's still form. She wasn't dead...couldn't be... Unbeknownst to Clint a second energy beam had launched at the same time as Melton had released the first one. The second had hit the energy field encasing Hawkeye making the field shimmer from silver to gold. Inside the energy field all Clint knew was his consciousness was fading. Sharp pain assaulted his head forcing the archer to his knees. When the pain ebbed Clint was surprised to find he was awake. Or at least it felt that way. The fuzzy darkness that had surrounded Clint disappeared. In it's place was a graveyard on a cloudy day. Hawkeye saw his son dressed in black pants and a black shirt. Phillip was sitting by a headstone his little hands pressed against the black marble. Etched on the stone in white letters was something that made Clint's heart stop.

_Natasha Romanoff-Barton_  
_Loving mother, wife and friend._  
_Loyal teammate  
Gone too soon._  
_March 8, 1984—July 31, 2016_

Clint thought the anguish and grief would split him in half. His vision blurred as his mind tried to make sense of what he was seeing. Tried to deny it was real.

"Phillip."Clint called brokenly.

His son didn't seem to hear him. Clint reached for the little boy only to find the darkness surrounding him once more. Then everything vanished.

* * *

Part of the Black Widow knew what she was seeing couldn't be real. Had to be a trick. Some kind of mind control. Yet the scene in front of her remained the same. Her husband and partner sprawled on his back. Blood flowing from a bullet wound to the chest.

"No!"Natasha heard herself shout at the armed blond man standing over Clint.

The Black Widow still didn't know the criminal's name or why he hated her husband. All she knew was that Clint was about to die or was already dead. Nat was helpless she couldn't do anything to prevent the nightmare playing out before her. She was trapped in some kind of energy field similar to what had protected her son's kidnapper. Natasha tried to break the hold of the energy field but couldn't. Pain sliced through the Black Widow and she crumpled to the ground. Her vision fading from the pain the last thing Natasha saw was the blond man putting a bullet in her husband's head.

"Clint."Natasha whispered reaching weakly towards Clint.

Blackness closed in and Natasha succumbed to the painless void.

* * *

Clint awoke to find himself flat on his back on a medical bed. From the drab paint color on the walls Hawkeye knew he was on a S.H.I.E.L.D plane. Sitting up slowly Clint saw the only other occupant of the small room was Steve Rogers.

"Easy."Captain America cautioned as he saw Clint try to get off the bed.

As soon as Clint was vertical the room started to spin as a wave of dizziness assaulted him. He ignored it. There was only one thing that mattered and that was his family. Memories slowly came back to Clint and he struggled to sort out what had happened and what really happened. The last image Clint had of Nat surfaced and he shoved it aside. Hawkeye didn't want to believe that had been real. Melton had wanted Clint to suffer more than any other form of revenge. If he had just wanted to cause pain Melton could've killed Nat or Phillip at any time. It was a tiny hope but it was one Clint was hanging on to none the less. Finally the room stopped spinning and Clint met Steve's worried gaze.

"Where's Nat?"Hawkeye asked sharply.

Steve placed a hand on Clint's left shoulder forcing him to sit."Clint, you need to rest what..."

Clint shook off his friend's grasp. "Where is my wife?"

"She's in the next room; hasn't woken yet."Rogers replied.

Clint sank back onto the bed as relief like nothing he'd felt before washed over 'd been so afraid that he'd lost Nat forever. That what he'd seen was real.

"What happened?"Barton asked as he ran a hand over his face.

"Tony and I got there just as Melton had knocked you and Nat out."Steve explained. "Melton tried to get away in one of the jets but Tony stopped him. One of the jets had some kind of mind control weapon. Tony interrogated one of Melton's henchmen who confirmed that was what the weapon did. He said Melton had got it in a trade with some other arms dealer. He'd had it all along as a backup in case things didn't go his way."

"What was the mind control weapon supposed to do?"Clint inquired.

"Make people see their worst fear."Steve replied. "Did it do that for you?"

Clint nodded numbly. "Yeah."

Steve looked at his friend for a long moment but didn't press the issue. "I'll get the doc."

"Where's Phillip?"Hawkeye asked as he rose to his feet more slowly this time.

"With Pepper in the room on the other side of Natasha's. He's fine."Rogers responded."Everybody's okay. Jarvis located Thor and we picked him up as we left D.C."

Clint nodded and moved to the doorway. Steve didn't protest or try to stop him. The doctors could run their tests later. There was one person he needed to see. One that would do more for his recovery than any medicine could. Hawkeye was almost consumed with an overwhelming need to see Nat for himself. To touch her to know he hadn't failed...to know she was still with him.

Reaching the next room Clint stepped in. Natasha was alone in the room her bed against the middle of the wall. She had scrapes and bruises starting to appear on her forearms and face. Her skin was still a little too pale for his liking. Clint stopped next to the bed and sat down in the small plastic gray visitor's chair.

"You and I are going to have a long talk later."Hawkeye admonished as he took his wife's right hand in his. "But right now I just need you to wake up. I need to see those gorgeous green eyes."

Silence answered and Clint lightly stroked the Black Widow's hand.

"Phillip's safe. Melton's in custody."Barton surmised. "Plus all our friends are alright."

Clint leaned over and placed a kiss on Nat's forehead. He slowly sat back down his hand still holding tightly to hers.

"I'll never be able to apologize enough to you or Phillip for this nightmare."Hawkeye stated solemnly."I thought my ledger was clear and it wasn't. My family paid the price for it which is my worst fear. I'm sorry, Nat."

A half hour passed and Clint felt himself begin to doze. Just as he forced himself awake he saw his wife's eyes open. He rose to his feet squeezing her hand.

"Nat?"Clint prompted anxiously. "Can you hear me?"

Natasha raised her free hand to touch her husband's left cheek. "You're real? You're okay?"

Clint's heart broke at the fear and grief in his wife's eyes. "Yeah, it was all a trick. Melton was playing head games. Phillip's safe too."

"I knew it couldn't be real."Natasha whispered as she tightened her hand on Clint's.

"I love you."Hawkeye whispered as he kissed his wife softly.

"I love you too."Natasha replied.

Clint tenderly brushed a stray red hair away from his wife's face. "Get some rest. I'll have the doctor come in and check on you."

Natasha nodded and she drifted back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews and story alerts on this story. Glad you enjoyed it.

Title: Scorned  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Clint/Natasha, Steve/Maria  
timeline: future AU

It was late or early depending on your definition but Natasha couldn't leave her vigil. Rationally there was no reason for her to be standing in her son's bedroom doorway leaning against the doorframe at three in the morning. So far Phillip had showed no signs of trauma outside of a few tears and not letting Clint out of his sight for very long. Still Natasha felt the need to watch over her son. Maybe it was her way of making up for not being there when he needed her.

Phillip was currently curled up on his left side. A large brown teddy bear that had been a birthday gift from Uncle Thor last year was clutched tightly between tiny hands. The hallway behind Natasha was dark she didn't want anything disturbing Phillip's first night home. His first night back in his airplane shaped bed. It was the first night they'd all been she and Clint had been cleared medically Clint had been delayed in D.C for debriefs and had only gotten in eight hours before.

The Black Widow blinked back the tears that threatened to flow at the thought of her husband. She had come so close to losing both of them. Natasha had never been one to put much faith in miracles but she'd been granted one by having her family home. The Black Widow felt her husband's presence before she heard his footsteps coming from the bedroom. She didn't look up as he pulled her into an embrace wrapping his arms around her waist. Natasha rested her back against Clint's chest.

"I thought you were asleep."Natasha commented quietly.

"Passed out from exhaustion for a couple hours."Clint replied as he rested his head on top of his wife's."How's he doing?"

"No nightmares yet."Natasha reported.

"Maybe he won't have any."Hawkeye suggested.

"I did at his age."Natasha responded grimly. "He's old enough to know what happened."

"He'll be okay, Nat."Clint promised solmenly.

"I hope so."The Black Widow stated her voice barely above a whisper. "No one should have nightmares at four years old."

Clint turned Natasha so she was facing him. Tenderly he cupped her face in his hands.

"Even if he does."Barton said softly. "We'll help him through it."

Natasha nodded and melted into Clint's embrace resting her head on his left shoulder. After several minutes Natasha broke the silence.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about."Romanoff-Barton began as she looked up at her husband. "I'm going to tell Fury I'm done...no more missions...no more S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Whatever you want to do; I'll support it."Clint promised.

Natasha met Clint's gaze for a long moment. A chill worked it's way up her spine and she moved further into Clint's embrace relishing it. Memories of Melton's nightmare was still too fresh. Part of her wanted to assure herself that her husband was still really there.

"Nat?"Clint prompted.

"Hmm?"Natasha responded.

"What about us?"Hawkeye inquired quietly. "We okay?"

Natasha glanced up at her husband feeling a new wave of anger at Melton. Her family was suffering. In response to Clint's question Natasha kissed him. They'd always been able to communicate on a nonverbal level. She wanted him to know in that kiss how more than okay they were.

"I know it's going to take you awhile to forgive me."Clint began once they finally broke apart.

Natasha shook her head as she lightly touched Clint's right cheek. "Nothing to forgive."

"I love you, Nat."Clint stated huskily as they turned once more to watch their sleeping son.

"I love you too."Natasha replied grateful that her family was safe and home.

end


End file.
